


Believe in Me

by RoksanaLyasin



Series: Sunny Stories [5]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Isabela is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, New Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Snarky Hawke, Surprises, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksanaLyasin/pseuds/RoksanaLyasin
Summary: Varric learns the hard way not to leave old letters lying around.





	1. Believe In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



> **Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/162193602182/believe-in-me-prompt).  
>  _“I’d lie for you and that’s the truth / Do anything you asked me to / I’d even sell my soul for you / I’d do it all for you / If you just believe in me”_  
>  For [@ladynorbert](http://ladynorbert.tumblr.com/) and [DWC @dadrunkwriting](http://dadrunkwriting.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Rating:** Teen.  
>  **Pairing:** Varric Tethras/Bethany Hawke

Varric bounced on his toes as he ran, trying to keep sight of her as pushed through the crowd, the Hanged Man’s usual patrons grumbling and cursing as he passed.  He heaved a drunk to the side, nearly sending the man stumbling over a table, ale sloshing over the floorboards. 

‘Sunshine! Bethany, wait!’

Varric skidded a few feet in the amber liquid, barely managing to right himself, a curse falling from his lips when he heard the tavern’s door slam.

He pushed through the last few patrons and wrenched the door open, glancing left and right.  He caught the briefest flash of her white blouse in the moonlight and darted left, breaking into a sprint to follow her.  He rounded the corner, eyes falling on her back as she walked swiftly away, a hand rising to swipe at her face. 

‘Bethany!’ he called again, and her body went rigid at the sound of her name.  She turned, his heart sinking to see her eyes so swollen from tears, her cheeks – normally dusted with the sweetest pink – red and blotchy.  

Varric slowed as he approached, the hand he held out longing to touch her, but he dropped it when she swept her gaze over his arm, something dark lurking in the depths of her golden eyes. 

‘Leave me alone, Varric,’ she said, the usual song in her voice dulled by the weight of her emotion.

‘Please let me explain.’

‘I saw enough.’

‘I swear to you Sunshine–’

‘ _Don’t_ call me that,’ she said, teeth clenched around her words, ‘just– I should have known the name from your crossbow came from somewhere, but I never–‘ She shook her head hard, dark locks falling over her face. ‘I won’t be a– This… whatever _this_ is between us, it’s over.’

‘Bethany.’

‘Goodbye Varric.’

He lurched forward, grasping her wrist. ‘Please listen to me for one minute. Please.’

She stared down at his hand, fingers curling, tugging at his firm grasp, but she knew she was no match for his strength.  She relaxed in his grip but did not move, her body angled away from him so he could not catch her gaze.

‘You have thirty seconds before I find a creative way to remove your arm.’

 _Thirty seconds to save what we have_.

‘I was getting ready to burn the letters.’

‘Liar,’ she said, voice barely a whisper, ‘I saw you. You were reading them.’

‘I would lie for you if you asked. You know that. But I would never lie _to_ you, Bethany. Yes, I admit that I was reading them and that there was a time when I used to long for those letters, not matter how brief or blunt. I would hang off every word. But now they leave me cold because after all we’ve…’ He sighed. ‘I know that they were just a game now.’

She glanced at him, and he was hit with a new wave of guilt to see the tears that lined her eyes.

‘Then why you were writing back?’

‘To tell Bianca that I’m done. I’m done pining for her and I’m done letting her string me along. I’ve been done for a while now.’ He dared to take a step closer, watching emotions play across her face. ‘I never expected to fall in love here. I always thought I would be that lonely sod sitting in a tavern, wishing that the woman I cared about loved me back even though, deep down, I knew that she didn’t really want me. Until you.’

Varric softened his grip, expecting her to pull away, surprised when she didn’t fight him when he took her hand in his. ‘Sunshine,’ he said, catching her other hand to turn her to face him, staring up into her golden gaze, ‘Bethany. Come back to the Hanged Man with me. You want to be sure that I’m done with that past? You can help me tear up and burn every single one.’

‘You promise?’ she asked, and her lip twitched as she glanced at him, her eyes brighter than before.

‘I promise, Sunshine,’ he said, his heart swelling to see her smile.  Maker, her smile was brighter than the sun on a midsummer day, his body a garden than sang for the sweet caress of her golden gaze that warmed him to his very soul.

Bethany framed his face with her elegant hands before she rested her forehead against his. ‘I guess I overreacted a little. I shouldn’t have assumed–’

‘You didn’t overreact. You had every right to be upset, and I’m sorry. I should have told you about Bianca from the start. This was a timely reminder that I should have burned those letters a long time ago.’

Varric took her hand in his again, and she did not hesitate to entwine their fingers.  He glanced up at her as they walked, a smile on his lips as they returned to the tavern, and he knew he’d sell his soul for her, if she asked, do it all for her, if she kept believing in him. 


	2. Believe in Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnt letters and sweet words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Dragon Age Fluff** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/162432162132/believe-in-us-prompt).  
>  Prompted by a little conversation about some observations LadyNorbert made after she read [Believe in Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11288280).  
> For [@ladynorbert](http://ladynorbert.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Rating:** Teen.  
>  **Pairing:** Varric Tethras/Bethany Hawke

Varric stoked the fire, fragments of torn paper curling and floating around the coals as the last of the parchment burned away to ash.  He felt no remorse or loss, as he once had when he’d stared at the pages.  Hope bloomed in its place, curling warmly around his heart and soul as he glanced back, relieved to see his ray of sunshine still sitting at the end of the table.

Her eyes were on the page in front of her.  He knew she’d read the letter; more than once, perhaps, in the time since they’re returned to the Hanged Man.  The redness in her eyes had cleared, her cheeks returned to the soft pink that he loved to provoke to brighter hues.  She was calm now, reassured by the contents and the lengthy open conversation they had shared.

Varric stepped closer, reaching to slide the page from in front of her. ‘Do you want to do the honours?’

‘I thought you were going to send it to her?’

He shrugged, a mischievous smile on his lips as he crumpled the page before her eyes. ‘I was, but maybe I need to be the one to give the cold shoulder from now on.’

He offered the scrunched up ball of parchment to her.  Bethany hesitated for a moment, understanding all that he offered to her – honesty, reassurance, choice.

Bethany took the paper from his hand, fingertips brushing over his calloused palm, the barest contact that somehow touched him deeper.  She pushed up from the chair, stepping past him as she approached the fire. 

She stared into the flames, clutching the page to her stomach, so many thoughts and emotions passing through her before she reached out dropped the paper into the flames.  For a moment, it merely sat on the embers, surrounded by soft orange fingers that caressed it temptingly, then it began to smoulder and blacken, shrinking as orange lines danced across its surface, the words on the page forever silenced.

He joined her at the edge of the fire, hand resting on the small of her back.  She glanced at him, her focus so intent on the flames that she hadn’t noticed his approach.

‘Feel better, Sunshine?’

‘Much,’ she admitted, delicate fingers sweeping back a few silken strands from her cheeks, ‘do you?’

‘Immensely,’ he said as he took her hand, drawing her closer.  

She smiled at him as she turned towards his arms. ‘You writers, always finding different ways to say… things.’

He stared up at her, finding her brow knotted with thought. ‘Sunshine?’

‘You said outside…’ She stared down at him, golden eyes widening. ‘You said outside you never expected to fall in love here, that you’d always wished that the woman you cared about loved you back. Until– until–’

Varric chuckled. ‘You,’ he said as he cupped her cheek, fingers tracing light patterns over her jaw as he held her gaze, ‘I thought I’d tell you under more romantic circumstances – maybe after a glass of wine, sitting somewhere nice in Hightown and looking out at the city, or maybe on the docks – but I guess plans don’t always work out as we imagine them. But really, I should have told you the moment I knew– I love you, Bethany H–’

Fingers grasped his shirt, clinging to the embroidered collar as she dragged him towards her.  Stars danced in his vision as she overwhelmed him with the warmth of her love, and he fell that much harder as she claimed him with her kiss, frantic and consuming, her sweet lips warmer than a midsummer day.  

She stole his breath and his body sung for her, his heart dancing in his chest. And then her sweet smile returned as she pulled back just enough to see his eyes, a shy curl that danced on her mouth. ‘I love you too, you silly man.’ 

She worried her bottom lip, and he savoured the taste of her.  He shook off his thunderstruck stare, arms embracing her before he tipped her onto his shoulder.  She squealed and giggled, thumping his back playfully as he walked to the door, stopping in his tracks as his eyes locked with Hawke.

The rogue quirked an eyebrow at him, his eyes caught somewhere between Varric’s face and the legs that flailed half-heartedly against his shoulder. ‘What are you doing with my sister, Varric?’

Even Varric was surprised by his gall as he held the rogue's gaze, shrugged, and said, ‘Romances don’t write themselves.’

Varric closed the door, and the lock issued a satisfying click, but no sound was more satisfying than the song of his Sunshine’s laughter as he repositioned her on his shoulder, striding towards his – _their_ – bed, promising to credit her as co-author in the stories they would write together.


	3. Brotherly Love aka Hawke Disapproves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Believe in Us, Hawke reacts to finding out his best friend's - and his little sister's - big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hawke reacting to the events of ‘Believe in Us’ prompt for[@ladynorbert](http://ladynorbert.tumblr.com/).**  
>  **Dragon Age Prompt** | [Click here to read it on Tumblr](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/162507781497/brotherly-love-prompt).  
>  **Rating:** Teen (minor language warning).  
>  **Pairing:** Varric Tethras/Bethany Hawke.  
>  **Characters:** Garret Hawke, Isabela.

It was late when Hawke entered the Hanged Man, only a few of the regular patrons remaining at their favourite drinking hole.  He waved at Isabella as he weaved through the tables.  As much as he enjoyed her company, he was hoping to find Varric in his quarters out back.  He needed a drink, and he could think of no other friend he would rather vent to. 

He suspected his sister had met someone, had suspected it for weeks.  At first, it was just a feeling, but now clues were piling up: writing and receiving letters she would not talk about that made her smile; quiet whispers with Isabela that would often fall into giggles; long, unexplained absences from home. 

He needed to talk to someone he could trust, someone who would understand his prying; someone who cared.  With all the things they had witnessed happening among the Templars in Kirkwall, he feared for his sister’s life.  

An apostate locking lips with the wrong person might land her in a cell, not a Circle. 

Hawke cleared the main tavern room.  He heard laughter ahead, a feminine lilt that harmonised with Varric’s rough voice, and he smirked. 

_Entertaining someone, Varric? Perhaps the date you mentioned a few weeks ago?_

A part of him thought he should leave the man be and allow him to enjoy his little tryst, but his curiosity was stronger.  The dwarf had kept his lips sealed on the matter, much to Hawke’s chagrin, and he had to admit that he was almost jealous.  His own flirting efforts had garnered only a few blushes and awkward chuckles from a certain handsome elf when he longed for more, but he could be patient.  

Hawke made it to the back of the tavern, the floorboards creaking as he walked along the hallway, the door he sought coming into view, and the laughter became louder.   

He stopped, eyes locking with Varric's.  Hawke quirked an eyebrow at the dwarf, his eyes caught somewhere between Varric’s face and the legs that flailed half-heartedly beside his head.  He was surprised to see a shapely figure hung over the dwarf’s shoulder, his gaze darting to the soft white tunic and–

Recognition sparked somewhere in the back of his mind, all those little clues falling into place.

‘What are you doing with my sister, Varric?’

Something flashed in the dwarf’s gaze, he shrugged, and then he said, ‘Romances don’t write themselves.’

The door closed with a heavy thud, the lock clicking with a note of finality that seemed to say _don’t bother knocking_. 

Hawke stared at the wooden frame, unable to move or speak, mouth half open on a word he could not catch.  When he finally snapped his jaw shut, he still struggled to stumble back towards the main tavern, shocked mind unable – unwilling – to comprehend what he’d just witnessed.

He collapsed onto a stool at the bar, his order made by a wave of his hand.  He was already halfway through his first flagon of ale when Isabela sauntered over, curious to know what had sent Garrett Hawke into a stupor. 

She leant against the bar at his side, placing her own flagon down beside his, but he did not seem to notice her presence even when she sidled closer, almost leaning against him.  She flicked his ear when he did not respond and he flinched, swatting at her hand as he turned to face her.

‘What?’ he snapped, face twisted in a scowl. 

She didn’t even blink, a smile turning her lips at his reaction. ‘My, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so worked up,’ she said, elbow resting on the bar, ‘did that broody elf turn you away again?’

‘No. I just saw Varric…’

He grit his teeth.  He could hardly think the words, let alone speak them.

‘Oh? Did you boys have a fight?’

‘Not exactly,’ he mumbled, drinking deeply of his flagon again.  He drained the contents, signalling for another before turning in his stool to face her fully. ‘Did you know that he’s been fucking my sister?’

In true Isabela fashion, his crass language hardly raised an eyebrow. ‘I knew they were seeing each other – that was rather obvious even before Bethany confided in me – but no, I’d not heard about that development. Did she not tell her big brother anything?’

His jaw ticked. ‘No.’

Isabela shrugged. ‘Well, I’m not surprised. You are acting like a child about it.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Hawke, you’re a good friend, and while I do find it endearing you can be rather thick,’ she said, picking absently at her nails before she levelled her gaze on him, ‘they’ve been making eyes at each other for months, and there’s been obvious chemistry brewing between them for a while, but I’d have thought the most noticeable clue is that he calls her not just Sunshine but, specifically, _his_ Sunshine.’

Hawke leant on the bar, turning her words over in his mind.  He supposed it made sense, in a lot of ways.  Varric was a writer; he could probably spin a romantic word or two for when they were apart, and it explained the letters she refused to share with him, but that made her beam and sigh as she read them.  And, now that he thought about it, often when he’d gone searching for one, the other was absent.  Logic said they could be disappearing together, seeking a moment alone from prying eyes.    

He shook his head. ‘I just– she’s my sister and he’s my best friend. It’s just– it’s weird, okay?’

Isabela rolled her eyes. ‘No matter how you feel about it, they are two consenting adults who can fuck whoever they like, whenever they like, no matter what an overprotective older brother has to say about it.’  

He grumbled at her words, and she knew she wasn’t going to get very far with him, not when he seemed so intent on being sour.

_Probably jealous_ , she thought, knowing he’d been courting Fenris for months to no avail, but she did pity him in a way.  Between fleeing the Blight in Ferelden, being bound for a year to work dodgy jobs to keep his family going after his uncle squandered their fortune, and having to rely on a trip to the Deep Roads – assuming he could scrounge enough gold together – just to return home, his life had been difficult.  She wondered if he could remember what it was like, living a life without constant danger, and she couldn't blame him for being jealous.  It wasn't unreasonable to desire the comfort of another.

Isabela called the bartender over, whispering in his ear.  When he returned, she took the bottle from his hands, a smirk on her lips as she instructed him to add it to the Tethras tab.

She held the bottle out to him, and his gaze flickered up when she said, ‘Stop moping, take this, and go make merry with your elf if you can – you’ll feel better in the morning.’

‘So will Varric, apparently.’

She shoved the bottle against his chest, the fire in her eyes leaving no room for argument.  Hawke glared at her for a final moment before he accepted the wine with begrudging thanks and rose from his stool. 

As he left the tavern, Isabela could only shake her head, but a smile curled her lips.  She had a feeling there would be a few interesting words exchanged between the Hawke siblings tomorrow.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this prompt and want to send me one, check out my prompt information post [Roksy Writes on Tumblr.](https://roksanalyasin.tumblr.com/post/161989318212/dragon-age-fanfiction-prompts)


End file.
